Dorothy Was Right
by Sleep- Bound
Summary: Avery Chikoyashi is trying to start a new life with her step-father Moki in Japan after a year of bad luck in America. What Avery wasn't expecting was to befriend a girl named Haruhi or the Host Club and go on fun adventures that lead to love. HunnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Here is the story I promised... sorry it took so long, but typing with a broken finger sucks!:P **

**Just so all of my readers know, I am writing this story for my friend Ames (this is her nickname because she hates her real name) since she was the only one there for me when I was going through a rough patch. Hunny is our favorite character...I like him because he can be quite puzzling at times and she likes him mainly because she too is vertically challenged XD Love ya Ames!**

**If I get feedback on what people think of my story then I will not hesitate to write up a storm for not only Ames, but also for my lovely reviewers. I will be giving Ames the printed out copy of this story since she is always getting grounded...*sigh* she never learns to _not_ talk back... But I will try to put it up here as soon as I get the chance though! And your Reviews will help greatly since a lot of times I'm unsure of how well a story is going-Ames has to say nice things about my stories because I know where that mofo lives! :D But you guys can be as truthful as you want to be...within reason of course.**

**Before I am finished rambling, I have one last thing to tell my readers. Each chapter I will say something nice about Ames or recall one of our memories together. If this annoys you do not comment about it because it will fall upon deaf ears and blind eyes; she deserves at least a nice comment and recognition for all that she has done.**

**Also, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC and this disclaimer is for every chapter of this story.**

**Before I go, this is my nice comment: Ames you will always be my Garcia from Criminal Minds. I love ya Baby-girl! **

* * *

><p>I could hear the car's soft humming in my ears.<p>

We still aren't there yet?

My eyes began to slowly creep open as streams of light blurred my vision. The door handle was blocking my view of the outside scenery. I began to lift my head up and started raking my hands through my blonde, curly hair in an attempt to get out all of the kinks. I was fortunate to get most of the 'rats nest' into a ponytail, but unfortunate at the same time because I had a grimy feeling all over my body since I haven't been able to shower since that long plane ride.

Oh, well…I'll just have to fix that remedy when I get to the new home. Whenever that'll be.

"Ah I see your awake Avery!"

I looked over to the driver side to see Moki with a big smile on his face. Poor guy is probably feeling the same jet lag and grime as me, but is still hauling through the day with a smile just for me.

My eyes wandered over to his crinkled dress shirt and dirty glasses that were slightly lopsided on his face. His scrawny form just looked pitiful with the bags under his eyes and pale tint on his cheeks.

I began biting my lip, a nervous habit of mine, before stating my question, "Moki, I'm mostly rested up while you look _really_ tired- how bout I drive for a bit?"

He just looked over at me with a beaming smile and determination in his brown eyes. "Ave, you know I can't let you drive without an appropriate license! What kind of example would I be setting as a father figure if I were to let my poor, defenseless Avie drive?"

I just looked at him with a blank look and asked, "You really know how to keep it weird don't you Mokster?"

I was given nervous laughter as a response…perhaps I should be the one driving after all?

* * *

><p>Finally! I see the house… err…apartment and I'm so excited that I can hear the gods of the shower rejoicing at my return!<p>

Well, almost return.

Moki wants us to unpack all the boxes from the trailer and car before we take care of our hygienic needs. I told him that I was okay with it, but that he's taking the shower first before he unpacks since it looks as though he's about to pass out at any moment. And quite frankly I'm not about to go and fish my naked stepfather out of a shower; sorry but that's not exactly my cup of tea. He of course laughed at my logic, called me his little Avie, and made me promise to not pick up any of the heavy objects without his assistance; I agreed with my fingers crossed behind my back.

Once I heard the only shower in the apartment turn on, I turned away from the humble, but cute, home and rolled up my sleeves while facing my arch nemesis; the moving trailer. As I opened the back I began taking out the lighter objects until I made it to the bottom where Moki and I stacked the heavier objects. Being that Moki was in his mid-forties I really didn't want him lifting such heavy boxes. So I decided to take things into my own, capable hands and one by one, the heavy boxes were cleared and set into the house. The only heavy thing that was left in there was mom's upright piano. No matter how bad the times got back in America, neither Moki nor I could part with that piano and kept it in a storage unit that one of Moki's friends owned. Actually if it wasn't for Ronald, then Moki and I wouldn't have anything to unpack other than the clothes that are stuffed into our two duffel bags. I don't know whether to bless Ronald or curse him for my now dislocated back.

Hmm…guess it'll be one of those riddles like, "Which came first the chicken or the egg?" Man, I really hate that stupid question, always makes me end up arguing with myself.

"Avery Chikoyashi! I thought that I explicitly told you to promise me _not_ to lift anything heavy out of that trailer!"

Oops, my mission has been compromised! Quick abort the mission and go stealth mode! I repeat go stealth mode!

"Huh? What are you talking about Moki? I left Mama's piano in there like you told me to," I said with the cutest 'caught with the cookie jar' face that I could and then added, "Oh, did you mean _all_ of the heavy stuff! I'm sorry Moki! Please forgive me!"

Moki knew my game, he knew that I'm smart enough to know what he meant, but he also knew that he was wrapped around my finger since the day he first met my mother.

Check and mate.

"Awww, I guess I can't get too mad at you since you did such a great job at helping me unload the trailer!" He exclaimed as he twirled me around and around- I could only laugh at what a drama queen he was. Once he put me down, he took me by the shoulders and looked me seriously in the eyes and said, "But I don't want you doing anymore of that sneaky, tricky stuff, got it? This was sweet of you to do, but don't use your powers for evil, understood?" I smiled cheekily at him and enthusiastically said, "You got it 'pop'sicle!" He began laughing, pinching the sides of my face, and saying what a wonderful daughter I was. Then started pushing me towards the door and told me to take my duffel bag inside with me to go take a shower since I deserved some sort of an award for all the hard work that I put in. I smiled for the umpteenth time that day and began to shuffle inside the studio- sized apartment with my beige duffel around my shoulders. It was a bit dusty on the inside and looked as though the only room with a door was the one to the bathroom, but quite honestly I didn't care. So what if there wasn't any privacy or that there was only one bed that wasn't sheltered from the view of the front door? So what if I had to sleep on the fold out couch that was to my left or that to my right you could see that the kitchen and laundry room were the same room? It really doesn't matter because for the first time since mom died a year ago, Moki and I have a home that isn't on wheels. We have a home with clean, running water. A home with a heater that we don't have to worry about leaving on and a front yard for me to get back to gardening in. For Pete's sake, I have a place to do my business without buying something from nosy store clerks or getting kicked out by uncompassionate store managers!

Before I knew it, I had streams of warm, salty rivers coming from my eyes as I looked about my home. I was too focused on the present that I didn't hear Moki come up behind me until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Welcome home, Avery."


	2. Chapter 2

**NC : Ames, you've helped me learn to let go and not get so worked up over small mole hills when I could have been out in the world moving mountains. Thank you for that.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight was streaming through the window that was just above the foldout couch. It was shining on two sleeping figures; the one right beneath it had the covers tousled over its body and a head tangled with blonde knots and curls, while the other was on the far side of the room, halfway hanging off the bed and snoring like a bear in hibernation.<p>

…~…~…~…~…~…~

Huh? What's that noise? I lifted my head to see if I couldn't find where that deep growling was coming from. As I peered over my shoulder I felt a sweat drop form when I saw that it was just Moki.

Wow, did Moki eat a bear before he went to bed? I've never heard him make such a noise like that before.

Guess that I don't have to ask how well he slept…

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:42 in the morning. I should probably wake Moki up and make some breakfast since he has to be at work by 8:00. After pulling the blankets back to reveal my bare legs, I immediately regretted the decision since it was still cold in the apartment from last night's weather. It wasn't below zero or anything, but it still was enough to make me want to dash back underneath the covers. I let out a sigh as I scrambled around for my slippers since the floors were even colder than the air itself. Well, that's mainly because the floors were the plain, sea green linoleum that you would find in any regular high school. But it's okay since Moki said that we would go into town and get some carpets and other necessities after he gets his paycheck on Friday. That's only two days from now!

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I thought about how our lives have been turning out for the better. My sun-kissed hand made its way out from under the blanket that I wrapped around myself in order to keep some warmth inside my body, and began to shake Moki. Moki being Moki did the only logical thing possible and jumped a good foot into the air while making a yelping sound, which in the end wound him up on the floor in a spread eagle position.

Oh, Moki…what am I going to do with you?

Moki began to retrieve his bearings and started to slowly sit up and rub his now red nose and let a moan of discomfort in the process. I couldn't help, but smile at his childish behavior and began to walk away and go into the kitchen area where I brought out the little food and supplies we did have to make us some breakfast.

"Awww Avery! Why'd you have to wake up your Moki like that, huh? Don't you feel as though I love you enough?" Moki asked me and whined to me at the same time. He truly is the epitome of multi-tasking.

"Cheer up Mokster! I got you up this early so that we can enjoy a nice Moki-Avery time while eating breakfast! Doesn't that sound like fun?" I said with a smile and lied at the same time. Huh, what do you know, Moki's multi-tasking must be wearing off on me… one of Moki's habits is wearing off on me…

I shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah that does sound like fun, Avie!" He exclaimed with childish glee and began bouncing up and down, but all that halted when he seemed to realize something. "Hey Ave, you aren't getting a cold are you? I saw you shudder just a moment ago or was that just a cold chill?" After asking all this, he suddenly appeared by my side and began shaking my shoulders. "And no lying to your Moki! I can get you a doctor now since my new job provides great benefits, so don't put a brave face on just because you think it's for the best!" The last part was practically shouted in my ear, but at this point it didn't really matter since I was already seeing stars from his excessive shaking.

I finally managed to get out of his grasp while crying out, "For Pete's sake, Moki! I'm fine! It's just a little nippy in the mornings and I got a bit of a chill! It doesn't mean I'm sick!" With this finally said, I let out a breath of relief that the room was no longer spinning and that Moki had that stupid smile back on his middle-aged face.

"Oh, okay then Avery. You should have just said so rather than making me worried. You silly girl!" He let out a giggle at the last part and began skipping his way to the bathroom. I sweat dropped at this.

Why does his weirdness have to peak so early in the morning? I let out a sigh and pulled my hair back in a messy bun and turned towards the sink to begin washing my hands. Oh, well, I still love the crazy buffoon anyway. After all, he's been the only one there for me since my real dad skipped out on my mom and me.

My head began to bow down, hiding my face and the emotions coming over me from anyone with peering eyes. What if I had never been born? Then maybe he wouldn't have left mom and they'd still been married. I was the reason why he left since his career could handle only a wife, not a baby. Then maybe mom would still be alive and happy with him, and Moki would still have his dream job back in America. I know I had no control over my birth and that neither Moki nor Mom regretted their decisions, but still… I can't help but wonder 'what if they could be happier?'

A tear droplet hit my hand and snapped me out of my thoughts. Dammit, I can't let Moki know that I've been crying, he'll think I'm unhappy which would make him a failure as a father since 'a father's duty is to make the family happy and whole.'

Huh, I wonder who beat that gibberish into his head…

* * *

><p>Okay, let's see I have some eggs, some orange juice, and some toast, but that's all I have? Wow… I <em>really<em> need to go to the store and get us some actual food for tonight.

"Wow Avie! All this smells so good!"

A nervous laugh escaped my throat as I saw Moki trying to make it sound like I prepared a feast for him. "Thanks Moki, but I really need to go out and get some things from the grocery store or we will be eating crumbs for lunch and dinner," I stated with sadness. I really wanted to make him a nice meal as a way to show him how proud I am of him for not giving up and making sure that we had a roof over our heads.

"Awww, don't worry about it Avie! It still smells and looks fantastic! Come on let's dig in, huh? Don't worry about the food for later 'cause I have enough money for you to go shopping today, okay?" He told me with a reassuring, goofy smile and stabbed his fork into some eggs while chowing down on some toast.

"Really Moki? That's great news, but what are you going to do for lunch?"

"Huh? Oh! Well I'll just do what I've been doing this past month; I'll eat in the cafeteria with the others! It's a lot cheaper than going to a diner, but a little more expensive than having a lunch box, but you'll fix that once you get some good food in here won't you, Avie?"

"You bet'cha!" I smiled from ear to ear knowing that Moki would have a full meal in his stomach and began munching on my toast just like Moki was doing earlier…just with a more gentle and lady-like method rather than his…erm… gluttonous method.

"Speaking of this past month…how did you and Seth get along?" Moki asked while getting another forkful of eggs into his mouth. It was an innocent enough question, but I couldn't help myself as I felt my entire being stiffen. "That was really swell of him taking you in like that while I came here to get everything settled for you don't you think? That Seth sure is a great guy! I mean Ronald would probably have done it, but he's so busy with his own parents' illness that he didn't have the time or the space, but…" I couldn't hear the rest of Moki's ramblings as my mind drifted back to those weeks with Seth. My mother and I met Seth for the first time when I was ten years old and from the beginning neither my mother nor I liked him. Not because he was mean or anything, but because the way he'd look at me when I was a child…it was almost snake-like- he had a predator's eyes. My mother tried to tell Moki her concerns, but he would merely say that Seth has always had strange eyes and then tell her of all the times that he has helped him, and how he hoped that she would forgive Seth for any discomfort that he had caused her. Moki was so nice to mother and loved her with all of his heart that he even went as far as saying that he won't allow Seth to come over anymore if that was what she wished. Mother couldn't stand the thought of having the man she loved doing something like that for her and immediately dashed the gesture away saying that she'd rather take a bullet before forcing the man of her dreams to give up the people who helped make that man. Moki was so happy to hear this that he swore that she wouldn't regret it and mother made sure of this by never leaving my side whenever Seth was around. This method worked perfectly until I was fifteen, that's when everything spiraled down.

After mom died, Moki lost his job, and we were sent to live in the streets. It wasn't so bad since we had the car, but after a while…time begins to take its toll. Moki couldn't stand the thought of not being able to provide for me so he went off in search of jobs wherever he heard there was an opening, but to no avail. It wasn't until two months ago that Moki received a mysterious tip to go to Japan and to get an interview at Ootori Corporations. Being that Japan was Moki's birthplace, he was thrilled at such an opportunity and only planned to be away for the weekend and sent me to stay the night at my friend's house. This wasn't a problem since McKenna is used to my sleepovers all the time, but she always questioned why I never asked her to come over to my house. It's a shame that I never had the guts to tell her. But, when Moki came back it was only about three weeks later that he got the call that he received the job and that they wanted to have him start right away. This was exceptional news, but the first couple weeks are just a trial period and he may not be there at the end. Moki didn't want to move me to a completely different country just to have my dreams stomped on, but he also didn't want to leave me at one of my friend's house for an entire month. He was terrified of the thought that their parents may get suspicious and call Child Protective Services when they found out everything and take me away. The same thoughts have come to my mind more than once and I too was terrified at such a prospect, but I didn't want to add any fuel to his already lit fear. Ronald wanted to help us so badly, but was unable to…that's when Seth came to the 'rescue'. Unfortunately, Seth wasn't the superhero that Moki thought he was and was far from wanting to rescue me. I lost track of all the times that he wanted to play the super villain and the helpless citizen. The only difference between reality and comic books is that sometimes the hero doesn't show up fast enough or come at all.

Those encounters were too close for comfort. How many close encounters were there when he…

"Oi! Avery! Are you ok? What were you thinking about?"

My head jerked up to see Moki's concerned face across the table. He's so innocent and pure…I can't let him know about Seth. I just can't do that to Moki; it'd hurt too much.

"Avery…"

"It's nothing Moki, really. It's just that after you were talking about your friends Ronald and…Seth, I started to think of McKenna and Toju, that's all. I was thinking that if I had enough money that perhaps I could get some stamps so that I could write them," I lied looking away from him when I said Seth's name, but looking back when I mentioned my friends' names. A trick McKenna taught me, 'As long as you don't look them in the eye when you get to the actual lie, then you should be okay, but you have to say more of a truth than a lie so they think your looking at them the entire time.' She was a good kid in school, but when you let her out of those gates…lets just say that she can make Paris Hilton look like a nun in her sex tape.

"Okay, Avery, if you're sure you're okay…"

Moki's voice popped me out of my memories, and I looked at him with a smile on my face, "Yeah don't worry about it Moki, it's really nothing!"

"Okay, Avery, I believe you. Just let me know if there is something wrong, okay? You know that I'll always be on your side." Does forever and always really exist? If so…to what extent?

"Okay Moki, I will."

And with that said, we both continued eating in pleasant silence. At least, that's what Moki thought it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**NC : Remember the time when we decided to play a prank on D when we found out that he was terrified of that movie Paranormal Activity, but when we reenacted that scene where the door slams he threw it open to run instead of screaming like a girl, and hit us both with the door? I hope we have more epic fails like that in the future:)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Avie, I'm off to work!" Moki cried out while swinging his briefcase over his head with glee. I just chuckled at him from the doorway and waved back with the same happiness, just not as overdramatic. He chuckled, smoothed back his graying black hair, and turned towards our former home, the rusty station wagon.<p>

I watched Moki drive away until all that was left was a dissipating dust cloud. My smirk remained on my lips as I turned away from the door and started cleaning up the kitchen. After all the dishes were put away and the tabletop was wiped, I grabbed some of my unpacked clothes from the dresser that Moki and I shared and headed to the bathroom. My smirk grew into a smile that could rival with the Cheshire Cat when I turned on the faucet to the shower.

It's _so_ good to be home.

* * *

><p>Ugh! Is that supermarket anywhere near here?<p>

I pulled the directions back up to my eyes as I tried to read Moki's instructions once again. I was thrilled when Moki told me the supermarket wasn't too far to be a long walk, but far enough so that we wouldn't be bothered by the noise of the city, but now I'm starting to go back on that initial feeling of happiness. I glanced at my watch and noticed that fifteen minutes went by and I was already in the city district, which means that I should have found the market by now…dammit.

Maybe I should ask someone for help?

As I came to terms with having to ask complete strangers for help, I learned that this task was easier said than done. Every time I went up to someone for help they either gave me the cold shoulder or said that they didn't have any change on them. The first gesture I took as though they were in a hurry, but the latter I could only come up with three words for:

What the hell?

Do I look that bad that they assumed that I needed change? I mean sure my hair can be unruly, but that's only because of my kinked curls that made me look like a Shakira-wannabe. But I had managed to pull it back into a ponytail for today; no idea how I managed to get the mop to cooperate with me, but I pulled it off. My outfit wasn't that bad either. I thought I looked cute in my off the shoulder, baggy, gray sweater and comfy, form-fitting jeans with some knock-off pugs at the bottom of my feet.

All in all, I looked more like a cast member from Flashdance than a bum off the street. I'm so confused. Is my attire really that bad?

But I guess that I can't worry about all that right now since I really need to get the groceries so that I can look up schools and maybe do a bit of gardening before making dinner for Moki and me. He really deserves a warm, home-cooked meal for all that he's done for us.

As I turned around with a newfound determination in my eyes, I found myself colliding with another person and falling to the ground. That said person stumbled for a bit, but ended up catching themselves and their bag before any damage was done.

Why can't I be graceful like that?

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry!" I exclaimed with regret in my voice, "I was being foolish and wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I quickly got up and made sure that no damage was done in my haste of stupidity. While I was taking inventory of any collateral damage, I noticed that the person I bumped into was a girl with long, brown hair and was wearing comfy clothes like me, but had on a t-shirt instead of a sweater and was wearing sandals instead of a knock-off pair of pugs. She looked to be about five feet or 153-155 centimeters and was looking at me with these big, chocolate brown eyes. All in all, she looked really nice…maybe she'll help me?

"Don't worry about it, neither of us were paying attention," she said in a calm, deep voice and then added with a smile, "As long as you weren't hurt by your fall, I don't see any harm done, do you?" I smiled at her logic and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's like my mom always said, 'No harm, no foul." She nodded her head in agreement and let out a small laugh. "Well, if you're okay then I need to be on my way. I need to get to the market before all the best sales are gone." I did a double take at that last sentence. "Wait, you're going to the market! Would you be so kind enough to take me there with you?" I screeched out in hopeful glee. "You see I'm dreadfully lost and, and-" She cut off my sentence with a laugh, "It's more than okay for you to come with me. I'm on my way there and I couldn't be any happier to help you out."

In that moment, I saw the heaven's part their clouds and shine on this girl.

Bless you sweet angel of heaven!

"Thank you so much!" I said while bowing low to this girl, "You have no idea how much this means to me!" She laughed at my antics, told me it was completely okay, and that we better get a move on. I nodded my head in agreement and began following her. She suddenly stopped and turned back to me with a look of realization on her face.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Fujioka Haruhi."

* * *

><p>Haruhi and I had a blast on the way to the market. She laughed at many of my theories of why nobody would help me earlier. Upon seeing my confused expression towards her laughter, she explained to me that a lot of those people could have been in a hurry or disagreed with my attire since I was now in a completely different culture, but that was mainly it—I was in a different culture and was the epitome of difference towards that culture. Upon seeing my expression go into further confusion she laughed even harder and explained that the Japanese culture prided itself on uniformity and that there were many misconceptions about foreigners; like how all westerners spoke English. She then told me how there were many people who believed this, but there were others who experienced meeting a foreigner and learned differently or decided to not judge until meeting a foreigner themselves. I smiled at this and couldn't help but ask.<p>

"Hey, Haruhi…which one are you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean do you believe what you hear until you meet a foreigner that changes your opinion, or do you wait to judge the inside rather than the outside?"

She smiled at me as we entered the doors of the market and replied, "I guess I have to say I'm both." Huh? Did I just enter the Twilight Zone and you can know choose more than one answer to a non-multiple choice question? Haruhi saw my confused face once again and smiled. Well if she's ever in a foul mood I guess I know a face that will cheer her up…

"I've always prided myself on being the type to look inside of the book before I judge it, but with you I'm not quite sure what I would have done because when we first met, you were speaking Japanese fluently and if you were already able to disprove one of those misconceptions within the first minute that I met you, what else could you show me?" She asked me this question with a soft smile placed on her lips and walked ahead towards a sale on eels. I smiled at her back before opening my mouth to speak.

"I don't believe you for one second."

Haruhi ceased walking for a minute before she turned around to face me with a questioning look on her face.

"I spoke Japanese to you fluently, so what? I was asking all those people the same question I asked you, and they all ignored me. I don't think for one second that you would have done that even if I were a bumbling foreigner. It just doesn't seem like you, Haruhi."

With that we both smiled at each other and silently agreed that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Thank all of you soooo much for reading and/or reviewing my story! It makes me so happy to learn that many of you enjoy the direction that this story is going so far. :D Also, I would like to clear up any confusion on the time that this story is taking place. I forgot to mention that Avery has met Haruhi _before_ the Host Club, thus, the reason for Haruhi's long hair :). Sorry that I forgot to put that at the beginning of the first chapter "^_^ hahaha... Any who, thank you to all who have reviewed my story, added it as a favorite, or put an alert on it! This makes me very happy and makes me want to write as many chapters as I can before I get tired, so please continue with giving me feedback! Lots of love and luck! ~Sleep-Bound**

**NC: Ames you should have won the "Most Likely to Light up a Room" in the Yearbook, not that other girl. Your smile is much more brighter than hers can ever be- and she uses Crest Whitening Strips, that's saying something! 3**

* * *

><p>Shopping with Haruhi was great! She was so sweet and patient with my curiosity, and was helpful enough to answer all the questions that I had. She was even helpful enough to reach all the items that were placed on the high shelves seeing as I'm… vertically challenged.<p>

Mental sigh.

It really isn't fair when you think about it. Here I am a third year while Haruhi is a first year and she is already taller than me by ten centimeters! As that isn't cruel enough, those damn store owners just have to place all of the needed spices on the highest shelves to remind me of life's injustice!

Bastards.

"Avery-senpai, are you still moping around about not being able to reach the rosemary?" Haruhi asked while stifling a chuckle with her hand. I turned my head away and gave a playful scoff.

"What? No, I'm completely over that small yet traumatizing injustice."

"Uh-huh."

I stuck my tongue out at her and told her to hush. She responded to my immaturity with laughter.

Sometimes, I just hate my friends.

"Oh, before I forget, how far do you live from here Avery-senpai?"

"Huh, oh not too far, just about ten to fifteen minutes. Why do you ask?" I said turning to face my brown haired companion while putting my hands behind my back. She smirked at my childish behavior—hey I'm tiny, I can get away with it—and said, "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house and have some lunch with me. I figured since you've just moved in that you would like to take a break from unpacking and working on your new house."

I smiled up at her and agreed, but made sure that she didn't mind walking some ways since she'd also be carrying grocery bags. She replied that it was okay and that she felt that I didn't live too far away from her since it was only about ten minutes away walking distance.

We smiled once more and continued out the store with our groceries in tow.

* * *

><p>Turned out Haruhi was right about her not living far away. In fact, she lives less than five minutes down the road in the next apartment complexes. I was so relieved to hear that I wasn't forcing my newfound friend into walking out of her way with heavy bags weighing her down. Even though she offered, I still felt guilty since she was being so kind enough to treat me to a homemade lunch. The only reason why I didn't decline her offer was because…well… my stomach has more authority over my heart.<p>

Hey, just because the Wizard gave the Tin Man a heart doesn't mean that it was bigger than Gandhi's!

"Hey Avery-senpai can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Haru-haru, just as soon as you stop calling me senpai." I replied with a sly grin gracing my face. She smirked back at me before asking, "Since you're American…how did you learn to speak Japanese so fluently?" Haruhi then turned to the side to face me while shifting the majority of her bags to her right hand. She then continued on from her question by stating, "You even understand most of the slang terms that many teenagers say."

I pointed my chin up to the sky and averted my gaze to the clouds, as though I was deep in thought, and kept this pose until I saw her give me an annoyed expression.

Well, I guess it's time to exit the Push Haruhi's Buttons ride.

"Oh, that's easy!" I stated with a cheesy grin. "I'm just made out of pure awesomeness!" I exclaimed while striking a pose in front of her.

She smirked and walked around me before saying, "So, basically there was a shortage of 'awesomeness' and is the reason why you're so tiny?" It's not the fact that she said this that shocked me. Nope, I knew she had some evil in her; after all, she is a fellow species of the female persuasion. No, what shocked me was the fact that she asked this with an evil, malicious smirk on her face while having a kind, sweet, angelic aura around her; yep, she's the recipe for pure evil.

She is definitely the perfect spokeswoman for those contradicting starbursts.

"You do know that I'd be more upset with you if I hadn't gotten you to say the word 'awesomeness,' right?"

"Duly noted, but you have yet to answer my question."

"Well, since you're such a sweet person and hardly ever bring up my size issue…(note the sarcasm)…I'll tell you as soon as I open up my apartment door which is in that brown building right there." I stated while struggling to point to the one-story layout of apartment complexes while juggling the heavy grocery bags. Haruhi nodded her head and began making her way to where I pointed.

Once Haruhi and I made it through the threshold of my apartment, we set our bags down and started stretching our arms to relieve the tension that built up in our muscles. My eyes followed Haruhi's movement as she began to look around my small apartment. Normally I would have felt nervous about other peoples' judgmental eyes, but when I peeked a closer look at Haruhi's face, her eyes didn't hold scorn—they held only kind curiosity.

Guess I need to learn how to trust people more, especially my friends.

With this thought, a sad smile crept onto my face and I turned around to start putting away the groceries. As I began to open up cabinet drawers and the refrigerator to put stuff away, Haruhi came into the kitchenette area and started to help by taking everything out of the plastic bags.

"So…about that story of your 'awesomeness'…" Haruhi said while taking a break from her task to add the much-needed air quotes to her statement. I continued to put the groceries away with a humored smirk on my face and said, "Ah, yes the heart-pounding tale of how I became so amazingly bilingual. Yes, now where shall I begin…"

I could see from the corner of my eyes that Haruhi was rolling _her_ eyes at my overzealous prologue to my tale. My smirk grew into a smile. "Okay, I'll tell you the story of how I became so fluent in Japanese, but I must warn you, this will be a long story because I won't be able to sleep at night if I don't tell you about Mami (Ma-me), okay?" I asked with the look of horror on my face. She nodded her head with an amused smirk and I decided to play this out even longer and questioned her once more, "Are you sure you want to know the full story? Remember, choose wisely my friend."

Haruhi laughed at my caution and told me to tell her the story. I smiled and thought back to the days when it was just my mother and me.

"Okay, well I guess it'd be best to start at the _very_ beginning. You see, after I was born, my dad left my mom and hit the road to further his career in the music business; his path could handle a wife, but not a baby," I said while putting the last of the groceries away in the cupboard. When I turned to face Haruhi, I saw that she once again became tuned into my feelings and refrained from showing pity in her eyes. "Apparently, he gave my mom a choice to either abort me or give me up for adoption; both secretly of course, he couldn't ruin his chances at stardom. My mom filed for divorce soon after he left for his tour, she always told me that he made his choice and that _she_ pitied him since he'd never get to know how wonderful I am… She always knew what to say to cheer me up…All I know about him to this day is that his music career is doing amazingly well—I'm not even sure if he regrets leaving my mom and me."

He probably misses mother, wouldn't make any sense to miss me—he doesn't even know me…he didn't even _want_ to know me…

"Until I was five years old, my mom and I lived with this elderly, Cuban woman who everyone in the neighborhood called Mami. The reason for that was because she owned a diner that had apartments above it, and if anyone were ever in need, she'd help them out like any good mother would. My mother and I owe her so much because she took us in when we had nowhere to go, babysat me while my mother went to school, and gave my mother a job in the diner so that her work schedule wouldn't interfere with her classes. She was truly a saint." I smiled at the memories of a sweet, Latina woman looking down upon me while trying to teach me some Spanish words. I remember a few of the lessons she taught me, but not enough to be fluent in the language.

"When I was five years old, Mami became sick and needed to go to the hospital. By that time, my mother had already graduated college and became a nurse practitioner at a local hospital—this was the same hospital that we had to take Mami to. She died a year later, but she died happy because in that time at the hospital, so many people came to visit her; people that she had helped from over 20 to 30 years ago. One man that she helped used to be part of a gang, but was now a manager of a thriving business company and taught swimming lessons at the community center in his free time; that's actually how I got into swimming," I said while looking at Haruhi to see if my story was boring her. She just smiled back and nodded her head to show that she was still listening.

"In that time, Mami also met my mother's boyfriend. My mother met him on her first day of work at the hospital. He wasn't a doctor, but was a biomedical equipment technician; he basically fixes any of the machines that are giving the hospital problems. His name was far too long and complicated to say, so everyone just called him Moki. When Moki heard about Mami's illness, he decided that it was either now or never and asked my mother to marry him. Moki wanted Mami, who had been a mother figure to my mother, to attend the wedding, so Moki and my mother got married in the chapel on the east wing of the hospital. You see, there were two chapels in the hospital and Moki chose the east one."

After I said this, Haruhi looked at me with a curious gaze and asked, "Why the east wing?"

I smiled and answered, "Because Moki wanted to reassure Mami that as long as the sun rises in the east, he'll always be there for my mother—'even though today will end, I'll make sure to be there when tomorrow comes'." Haruhi's eyes widened with shock at the sweet sentiments that Moki told my mother for his vows. She put her hand over her mouth to stop any 'awes' from coming out and nodded her head for me to continue.

"So when I became six years old, Moki started teaching me Japanese because he wanted to take my mother and I to Japan one day and become immersed in his family's heritage. He figured it'd be the wisest decision to make since the younger you start to learn a language, the better chance you have to becoming fluent in it. He also wanted to make sure that if I ever became lost or in trouble when we did visit Japan, that I'd be more than okay on my own." I smiled at the memories of all the lessons that Moki taught me and all the times that he'd cry out with glee when I'd fully understand a lesson in just a short amount of time; he always made me feel like I was something special.

_'Because you are something special Avery, you just haven't realized it yet. But I'll make sure that you do! After all, what are fathers for?'_

_ 'You'll always be my amazing, little girl Avie!'_

_ 'Goodnight Avie-chan, remember…your mommy and daddy love you very much.'_

…Moki…

"Thank you for sharing that story with me, Avery- sen—I mean Avery."

I smiled up at Haruhi and grabbed some of her bags and the keys to my apartment.

"No problem Haruhi! It makes me happy to tell people how there are others in this world with hearts made of gold."

Haruhi smiled back at me and we began to make our way to her apartment.

I'll make sure you live forever Mother, you too Mami…if I can't have either of you here on earth with me, then I'll make sure that both of you will be in the hearts and minds of others. I promise both of you that much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry about not uploading this last night! It kept bugging me how I felt as though something was missing and the ending to this chapter came to me this morning! :D But, I'm really happy that I waited to upload it until now! Also, to answer some of the questions asked in my reviews, thank you for the feedback by the way- love all of you deeply for it, Avery and Haruhi will probably, more than likely-okay it's definite, meet the Host Club in Chapter 6. Which is the next chapter so keep giving me feedback on how you're liking this story okay? Thank you all so much for the support! Lots of Love and Luck ~ Sleep-Bound**

**NC: Ames, you were the only person who was nice to that one girl that everyone deemed anti-social during your sophomore year; turned out she was just shy and scared of what people would say next about her. You may not know this, but she opened up to us during the month you were visiting your dad and said that she would have ended her life if you hadn't come along. You have helped and changed all of our lives for the better and we can never thank you enough. We love you dearly; you're like our Hunny mixed with Haruhi all in one! Thank you...**

* * *

><p>Haruhi sure knows how to cook. That was probably the most delicious meal that I have had in ages! It was fun to get to know Haruhi better and to meet her father. He was definitely an interesting guy.<p>

_~Flashback~_

"Haruhi, I'm home!"

"Oh, hey dad. I wasn't expecting you to come home so early."

"What's that supposed to mean Haruhi? You didn't miss your daddy? HARUHI DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

"Calm down already! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it was a pleasant surprise that you came home early is all! So please stop making a scene in front of our guest!" After Haruhi cried this out with as much calm as she could with a screaming adult slumped in front of the door, Mr. Fujioka seemed to snap out of it and looked towards my general direction.

Me being the intelligent being that I am could only come up with one response.

"Umm…Hi?"

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me that you've made a new friend! Hello there! I'm Fujioka Ryoujii, but you can just call me Ranka, dear. Oh wait you're a foreigner aren't you? Haruhi, how do I say all of that in English?" All of this spewed out of Ranka's mouth at about 80 miles per minute and I couldn't help, but laugh. He reminded me so much of Moki. Well… minus the cross-dressing part and you have your very own Moki Replica!

"It's okay Ranka, my step-father is Japanese and taught me how to speak the language for when we came to Japan. That, and he also wanted to pass down his family's heritage since he considers me to be his daughter. Oh, by the way, my name is Chikoyashi Avery, it's very nice to meet you!" I said while bowing down to him to show my respect. His face being engulfed by a huge smile was the only warning I received before I was tackled in a glomp that could rival Moki's.

For those unaware of what a glomp is, it is one part bear hug mixed with one part air-suffocating hug added to ¾ bone-crushing machine all to equal one Glorified, Lethal, Offensive Maneuver; or as I like to call, GLOMP.

"Dad, will you please stop hugging to death my friend, she's turning blue!

"Awww, but Haruhi! She's just so cute and tiny!" Ranka exclaimed while turning to face his daughter.

Big mistake.

Haruhi's glare wasn't even directed at me, but I was still scared for _my _life! Sorry Ranka, but you're on your own. Don't judge, it's the survival of the fittest and I am _never_ getting on Haruhi's bad side if I want to survive.

Just as quick as I was hoisted into the air, I was dropped from the air.

"Oof!"

"Oops! Sorry about that dear!"

"Hehe, it's okay! My step-dad, Moki, does that to me all the time. I'm pretty much used to it." I said with a smile. Hey, just because I would give the man up to the carnivorous pack of wolves doesn't mean that I want him to feel bad.

"Awww-"

"Dad…"

"Fine, fine, I won't glomp her anymore."

"Hey that's the word I use for Moki's hugs too!"

"Oh really! It just sort of came to me one day when I tackled Haruhi into one of my hugs! I call them Glorified, Lethal-"

"Offensive Maneuvers!"

"You too!"

"Yep! This is such a crazy, small world! But I have to ask, what made you hug Haruhi with a glomp?"

"Oh, it was the first time that she brought home her art from school and was the picture of the two of us! She did such an amazing job! Wait right here I think I have some pictures of that day!"

"Dad!"

"Really? I can't wait to see them!" This last part was said with an evil grin on my face and was also the last time I spoke without consulting the common sense part of my brain.

I've said it once, I'll say it twice, and I'll say it a thousand times until everyone in this world learns the key truth to survival…Haruhi's glares are petrifying! With that survival tip now said, I have only one request in return for this information:

HELP ME!

_~End Flashback~_

I couldn't help, but sweat-drop at the memory.

Well, at least she eventually forgave me for looking at all of her baby pictures with her dad during lunch. Speaking of lunch, did I mention that was a delicious lunch? I giggled softly at my own stupidity before opening the door to my apartment.

Perhaps I should make a list of all the things that Moki and I would need to buy this Friday. This thought came to my mind when I realized that we didn't have a 'Welcome' mat in the front of our door.

Do they even make 'Welcome' mats in Japan?

Oh well, I guess that I'll find out soon enough. But now, I must be off to the task of list making.

Dun-duh dun-DUNNN—wow I must be really bored to be making all of these bad jokes inside of my head…

I turned towards the stereo and brought out a box of Moki's and my C.D.s and started going through them until I came upon Lissie and Evans Blue.

These two should keep me occupied for a while.

With Lissie in my hand I turned to the stereo that was in the kitchen and popped her in first. Sorry Evans Blue, but I love Lissie's rendition of "Pursuit of Happiness" by Kid Cuddi more than I love your song "Quote." But don't worry too much. I'll put you into the stereo as soon as this C.D. is done.

Now I'm talking to inanimate objects…maybe I should buy a goldfish or something so it's not too weird?

I pushed all thoughts aside as I pulled out a pen and paper and started to make a list of all the things that we would need to buy on Friday. After this list was made I brought out a newspaper that I had bought while I was in town and started to jot down the places where the items seemed cheaper.

After everything was done I switched out C.D.s and started to make another list; a Pros and Cons List of whether or not I should apply to Ouran Academy.

Haruhi was the one who told me about the school and how it was an honor if anyone were to get in on a scholarship. Which confused me even further because I could have sworn that she had told me that only one or two students will be chosen for certain scholarships, so why would she want more competition? Haruhi must have sensed my confusion because she explained to me that competition was all part of growing up. She also said that Ouran Academy would be great for my dream job as either a marine biologist or zoologist—I still can't decide which career I want to choose. Ouran is great school for either of these choices due to its great science institute and exceptional Biology classes. That's everything I could ever ask for in a school, especially if it will help me get into a good college.

But still…what makes me so special that they'd let me in?

I mean, I'm not like Haruhi; I don't get straight A's or extremely high scores on tests. I mainly get A's and B's and once a C in history, but that was once in freshmen year and my history grades have improved since then; I'm now up to a B+, who knows, I may get an A- this upcoming semester.

The fact remains though, what's so special about me that they'd let me in?

My gaze wearily left the pad of paper that was filled with more cons than pros, and my attention turned towards the clock on the stove. It's getting late; I better make some dinner before Moki gets home. I got up from my sitting position at the table and took one last look at the pamphlet that Haruhi gave me. I let out a sigh.

If only dreams could become reality.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Moki was a little awkward on my part. I told him about my trip to the market and how I met a new friend named Haruhi who helped me with everything and how I also met her…erm…eccentric father named Ranka, but I couldn't find the guts to tell him about Ouran Academy.<p>

I'm more spineless than a jellyfish.

Damn, the jellyfish should be studying me if this is the case, not the other way around!

"Hey Avie, are you sure there isn't anything else that you wanted to tell me?" Moki asked while looking at me with a pair of chopsticks in his right hand; he thought it'd be wise for the both of us to practice using traditional Japanese tableware, just in case we go over to a new friend's house and they don't have any forks or spoons.

"Yeah, everything is fine Moki, nothing to worry about," I said while collecting my now empty plate and glass from the table.

But as I got out from the seat, the pros and cons list that was being cozily hidden in my back pocket fell out and caught Moki's attention.

"Huh, what's this?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. I'll just take that from you," I said quickly while setting the dishes down and reaching over the table for that traitorous piece of paper.

" 'Pros and Cons for Ouran Academy'?" Moki questioned thoughtfully while looking at me.

"Ah, Moki, it's truly nothing! I'll just take that from you now."

Moki's brown eyes caught my blue eyes from across the table and he smiled at me with a warm grin before taking a pen out of his shirt's front pocket.

"You know Avie, I've heard great things about this school. But I don't think you should go since the cons side is more full than the pros side."

I could feel my body slump with defeat as the words left his mouth. If Moki doesn't believe that I'm suited for this school, what on earth made me have the audacity to think that _I _was suited for this school?

"Hmmm…"  
>"Huh? What's 'Hmmm' mean?"<p>

"Oh nothing, I just realized why the cons list is so much longer than the pros side is all!" Moki side while giving me a sly glance from the paper that he was holding.

What on earth is he talking about?

Why would I put something positive on the negative side and vice versa?

"Here, let me see what you're talking about"

"Oh, no, no, no. There's nothing to worry about, I'll fix it, dear," with that said, Moki began to mark out more than half of the things that were written on the cons side and fill up the entire column on the pros side.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said while snatching the paper from his clutches.

Moki just smiled at me while clicking his pen and putting it back into his shirt pocket before stating with smugness in his voice, "There, it's all fixed. Granted, I wasn't able to write everything that was needed on the pros side. Truly, Avery, how is that list supposed to be accurate when you give your poor Moki such little space?" The last part was whined to me with a childish pouty look on his face and I couldn't help, but look at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Moki? I filled up everything that could be thought of on the pros side!" The look of confusion and doubt never left my face.

"Are you sure? You may want to look again, Avie"

As I glanced at the list once more, I realized that he had crossed everything off the cons list except for:

_There will be hundreds of students that apply and it will hurt even more if I get my hopes up all for nothing._

Well I guess that was a given, but what did he mean about me missing a lot on the pros side…

My eyes began to water as I read everything that Moki added to the other side. Dammit, I need to buy waterproof mascara if I'm going to be living with him.

Just beneath what I had written for the pros side stated:

_Avie is probably one of the fastest swimmers in the nation and has placed gold many times during her swim meets—you can qualify for the Olympics if you wanted to, Avie._

_ Avie received a 756 out of 800 on her Math scores for SAT and a 32 in Science for her ACT—who said that she doesn't get high test scores?_

_ Avie may not be good at History, but all of her teachers love her positive attitude and how she never gives up in a subject—I have the report card statements to prove it! So ha! :P 3_

_ You should apply, Avery, because you are my daughter and don't have to go through anything alone. We'll apply for other high schools too, but just because we create backup plans doesn't mean that we can't go for the gold too. Remember, you're the one who says before every swim meet, 'Just because I'm going for the gold, doesn't mean that I won't be proud of what I do, as long as I give it my all and swim hard.' So swim hard, Avie, and you'll be proud with whatever you do._

"Moki…" was the only thing I could say before the tears spilled from my eyes and I became choked by emotions to say anything else. I couldn't see if Moki was smiling down at me when he came over to my side of the table, but I knew he was; Moki is always smiling at me. His arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug and we both stayed like that with only one untold truth floating in the air between us.

'_I love you, daddy/daughter' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Effing Goodness! This took over ten, straight hours to write, that's right 43 pages baby! But was so worth it! I wanted to get this story out to you amazing readers before another day passes! As promised, Avery and Haruhi meet the Host Club in this chapter. Please review! I don't care if I only get one reviewer for this chapter, as long as I get some feedback on my chapters, I become as giddy as a school girl. Seriously, ask my mother, she'll vouch for me; I squeal louder than Tamaki! But thank you to those who have reviewed and/or added this story as your fav. My mother thanks you too, she didn't want to be able to hear at age forty-two! I mean, twenty-nine! ;) I seriously love all of you out there which is the reason why I'm seeing spots from staring at my computer screen for so long! XD Lots of Love and Luck ~Sleep Bound**

**NC: Ames, remember when we went to Chicago to see our favorite bands in concert, but got there too early so we went inside some malls that had a whole bunch of escalators. And I saw some kid leaning on the escalators wall like some cool dude on the next one over and decided to try it? But ended up getting my denim, jean jacket stuck on that black conveyor belt? And had to keep walking in place while crying out to you, "For God's sakes! Push the big, red, emergency button in front of you! Hurry before I fall!" and you acted like you had no idea what I was talking about until I did fall and realized I could take off my jacket and stop the escalator myself? Yeah, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be worse than Hikaru and Kaoru on Halloween so watch yourself you funny, memory-creating mofo! I love you with all my heart...even if you are conniving! :P**

* * *

><p>I still can't believe it.<p>

It's already been a week since the beginning of my school year at Ouran Academy and I'm still in shock that I got in.

Moki was so proud of me that he made a big dinner for Haruhi, Ranka, and me. The Fujiokas were also invited to the celebration since Haruhi was so kind to me and helped me study for the exam; if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have gotten in.

Of course with Moki being Moki, he ended up burning the food into a crisp that we went out to a nice dinner with the Fujiokas instead. He truly is a lovable oaf.

Ranka and Moki got along so well and found out that many of their favorite, childhood pastimes were the same and that they grew up in neighborhoods that were only thirty- minutes away by train.

Huh, guess I wasn't wrong about it being a small world after all.

All of these thoughts rushed through my mind as I took one final look at my homemade school uniform; a white, button-up dress shirt with a black tie, black skirt, and a blue blazer to go over it all. The chairman said that it was okay to wear whatever we had at home since Haruhi and I couldn't afford the ¥300,000 uniform. Which is about $3,795.54 for those who are curious; so yeah… I'm going to continue to shop at the hand-me-down stores thank you!

I'm really lucky to have received the full-ride swimming scholarship in the first place. If I hadn't then I wouldn't even be able to attend Ouran seeing as they were only going to give me partial scholarship for academics. Trust me when I say that you don't want me to get into the costs for a semester for only _half_ the tuition. It's a good thing that I signed up for both I guess.

The reason why they were only going to give me half was because, unlike Haruhi who got into 1-_A_, I was only able to get into 3-_B—_not 3-_A_. Unfortunately for me, when they tested me on history, they tested me on _Japanese_ History instead of _American _History, which makes sense to me, but the fact still remains that I had only a couple of weeks to memorize centuries worth of text when I already suck at remembering dates to begin with.

Whoever said 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade,' obviously never had to memorize a country's entire history in less than three weeks!

This information would have been very useful in that memo dammit!

"Avery, if you don't get a move on then you and Haruhi will be late to your first class," Moki's voice rang out over my thoughts as I pinned back most of my unruly hair with bobby pins.

"Ah, right! I'll see you later tonight, Moki. Haruhi and I will probably end up staying at school studying so don't freak out like you did the last time you came home early and didn't find me," I said while putting my knock-off pair of loafers on with a grin. Moki was really silly when he got nervous or scared over molehills.

"It's not my fault that I worry about my daughter!" He exclaimed indignantly before saying, "But if you do stay at school late, you'll call and leave a message on the answering machine right?" With my nod as his answer he let out a breath of relief and said okay. But just when I was in the clear he started glaring at my feet. "And when are you going to let me buy you a pair of shoes that aren't the knock-off brand?"

I looked at him with an 'are-you-serious' look before questioning his sanity, "What are you talking about, Moki? I know I have a pair of shoes around here that aren't knock-offs."

"Nuh-uh! You never let me buy you anything that's 'too expensive' and I have the clothes and shoes to prove it!"

I was about to tell Moki that when we can waste money on frivolous items then I'd let him spoil me silly, but I remembered the last time I had said that was when we were living in the car and Christmas was nearing. Moki wanted to buy me a whole new outfit from a really popular store that many teens shopped at. I had told him to quit being delusional about buying me something we can't even afford. I saw how I nearly broke his heart when he saw how I was worrying about us getting by. 'A father's job is to make the family happy and whole,' was all he said to me before he went off to one of the piers to cry. To this day, I never let Moki know how scared I am about winding up back on the streets or how much I worry about money being so tight; I can't break his heart twice in one lifetime, I'm not a callous monster.

Thinking twice about what I was going to say, I quickly substituted it for, "Moki, seriously neither of us has the time for this. You have to go to work and I have to meet up with Haruhi for school. How about you prove me wrong after everything okay?" I knew by the end of the day he'd forget all about it; I just have to hide my shoes from his eyes.

"Very well, I see that we are at an impasse until later on tonight. But mark my words Avery Chikoyashi, as soon as I prove to you that all of your clothes and shoes are knock-offs, we are going shopping at a really nice store, understood," he told me with a firm finger in my face.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I screamed out while saluting him.

He then picked me up and started tickling my sides calling me a little smarty- pants. After Moki felt as though he had, had enough revenge, he put me down, ruffled my hair a bit, and walked outside with me to lock up the apartment.

"Okay sweetie I think I see Haruhi down the road right there so I'll be leaving for work now. Be safe and don't talk to any strangers. You're so tiny that many perverts will probably mistake you as a small child," he told me while laughing at the ending to his sentence.

My face portrayed nothing except for annoyance as I replied, "Gee, thanks Moki for the words of wisdom as I march towards my day at school with that in mind."

"No problem Avie-chan!"

With a final giggle, Moki kissed my forehead, got in his car, and drove to work while waving good-bye to Haruhi as he passed her on the street.

"Hey, sorry I got here so late! My alarm went off later than usual."

"So _that_ explains the bed-head, I just thought that you were trying a new look."

"Well you're in a chipper mood this morning…Moki commented on your size again didn't he?"

"…"

"So, I'm to take that as a yes?"

"Shut-up!"

"Yep, that's a yes!"

* * *

><p>Phew, thank goodness another school day is over with! But now I have to go find Haruhi in this gigantic place that they call school!<p>

Ugh! Remind me to seriously shoot that 'life and lemonade' guy!

Being that swim season is getting closer, my coach wanted to talk to me about forming a cardio workout so I can be prepared for the upcoming season. She was so excited and happy to learn that I run everyday before school and do muscle workouts whenever I have free time during the week, but usually end up doing them on the weekends.

I don't know why she was so surprised. I worked my butt off to get into this school; I'm not going to blow it by becoming lazy.

Do I really look that stupid?

Anyway, with all of this talk of cardio workouts going on, Haruhi decided to try and find us a spot to study ahead of me and now I have no idea where she is!

Does life and lemons really hate me that much?

Gah! Enough about the lemons! Am I seriously craving pink lemonade that badly? Although that does sound pretty tas-

"Oof!"

"Oh, Avery there you are. I was wondering when you'd be done talking to your swim coach."

"Haruhi! Man, am I happy to see you! I've already checked the first three libraries for you _and _a spot to study and came up empty-handed. So how about we go check out that fourth library!" I said with a little too much excitement. Can you really blame me though? Thanks to Haruhi's study methods I might actually get an A in Japanese History, not an A-, an actual A!

Oh, how I love this sweet, blessed angel!

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Avery, but the fourth library is filled with chatter too," Haruhi said while looking sadly at my deflated face.

"Awww, but thanks to your help with my history class, I've been able to better understand all of the people and dates! How am I supposed to ace that test that's coming up without your amazing study techniques?" I asked morosely while following her up the stairs in hopes of a quite area to study.

"You're preaching to the choir right now Avery. Thanks to that brain of yours I've been understanding math and physics a lot faster and easier than I used to," she told me with a smile on her face.

Well at least I don't feel bad for coming to her for help.

As long as we help each other then I guess it's a fair trade.

"Well, should we go home and study instead of staying here?"

"That would seem like the only option, but as soon as either of us get home, we both know that we're going to start on chores rather than focus on work. Plus it's much easier to find a place here and go to the library for books rather than take a train ride home and then a bus to one of our local libraries when we need research materials," she said thinking out the possibilities for each situation.

"Damn, I hate to admit it, but when you're right, you're right. And you're usually right, so I have to ask you, what's your secret for being right?" I asked Haruhi with a teasing smirk on my face. She replied to my childishness with a roll of her eyes and gave me a smirk before looking back towards the end of the hallway. I smirked back at her and followed her gaze.

Huh? I didn't know we had a third music room.

Haruhi and I both came to a stop before the golden-handled door.

Must… resist urge to steal handles… and …turn into pair… of… earrings!

Hey what can I say? I'm a material girl living in a material world, so either embrace it or shut the hell up!

Wow, I'm more violent than usual. Must be because Haruhi and I have been walking around for over ten minutes and haven't found a place to study. Hmmm… I wonder if anyone is inside this music room?

I looked at Haruhi with a curious gaze and she nodded towards me before turning the golden handle and opening the door.

Just when she opened the door…a freaking swarm of killer rose petals came at me!

What kind of idiot came up with the idea of rose petals? I mean seriously hasn't anyone heard the word cliché before?

For some weird reason, and I don't know why, Haruhi and I decided to step inside the room where the killer rose petals came from. Something tells me that Haruhi and I would be the girls in the horror movie that the audience would be yelling at…

"Welcome!"

This is the chorus I heard from a group of seven, extremely cute—yes I said cute, I have lady parts and know cute when I see it—guys who seemed to be standing in some sort of planned formation…what the hell?

Well, I guess this isn't Hell because they are pretty cute after all and even if it was, I don't think that I want to go to Heaven after seeing this appetizer.

"**Huh, it's just a boy…and a little girl.**"

Ah, hell no! That's it I know I'm going to Hell for sure once I kill those damn twins!

I turned around to see what Haruhi had to say about this, but she was too busy freaking out and trying to get out of the room. What on earth? Is there something wrong with these boys? I know it's not because she is nervous, I remember when half the boys were knocking on her door during summer break. Why is she trying to escape so badly?

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you?" A boy with black hair and glasses asked while turning towards the twins.

What the hell?

Why is everyone calling Haruhi a boy?

As I thought more about this, I took a closer look at Haruhi and understood why people were making that mistake she did look…uh-hum… a bit boyish. Sorry Haruhi! But it is the truth I guess…loves you!

My mind came back from wandering as the twins started talking about how unsociable Haruhi was.

Well Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum did either of you think to introduce yourselves and become friends?

As soon as this was said glasses chuckled to his-self and said, "Well, that wasn't very nice."

Does he also agree that the twins shouldn't have said Haruhi was unsociable or does he know that Haruhi is a…

"Well, anyway, welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor Student and Ms. Swimming Scholarship," glasses said with the most 'sincere' tone that I've ever heard.

Please note the sarcasm.

All of sudden, the blonde in the middle became all excited before saying, "What! You must be Fujioka Haruhi and Chikoyashi Avery, the exceptional honor student and the great swimming athlete!"

After he said this, I looked behind me with confusion on my face for two reasons:

One, what on earth is a Host Club, and two, why is Haruhi trying to break out of here so badly?

At the sudden mention of Haruhi's name, she stopped her efforts and became extremely nervous as she asked them how they knew our names.

"Uh, Haruhi, I'd hate to break it to you, but we are the only scholarship students and I think the homemade uniforms gave it away," I said while nervously scratching the back of my head.

All I got for a reply from her was this drained look. Poor thing, maybe all of these people in the room are making her stressed out; I should definitely get her home and into bed… stress is _not_ good for the body.

"Those are homemade," I heard one twin say to the other.

"They're not very good if you asked me," the other _kindly_ replied.

I didn't really care what they had to say until they both simultaneously said, "**Honestly, we've seen better looking clothes on homeless people.**"

I could feel my entire being stiffen after they said that. Being from the streets, I _know_ what a homeless person looks like. I've _seen_ the brink of insanity in their eyes as society turned its back on its own kind. I've _experienced _the night hungers, the doubt, and the feeling of being nothing more than dregs to society; it hurts. But instead of saying all of this, I held my tongue, shielded my eyes with my bangs, and said, "Well, it's a good thing nobody asked you now isn't it?"

I saw both of them stiffen to my icy tone and retreat behind the chair that was centered in the middle of the room.

That should shut them up for a while.

I thought this while an evil smirk crept onto my face.

The smirk grew into a grin as I saw Blondie become even more of an idiot and started following Haruhi around like a love-struck puppy.

I wasn't able to grasp the beginning of this conversation, but with what I did hear I was able to get the main gist of it—he was basically congratulating her saying how she must be idolized among the 'poor.' Idiot should have stopped at the congratulations.

He then got into a dramatic pose and welcomed her to their world of beauty. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my snickers. Haruhi gave me a look and I nodded my head.

Well I guess that fun time is over.

Well, at least _I_ thought it was.

Just when we were starting to leave the Third Music Room, both Haruhi's and my arms were grabbed by a strong force and we were pulled backwards.

"Hey! Come back here Avie-chan and Haru-chan! You must be like superheroes, huh? That's so cool!" I heard a small, cute voice ask with enthusiasm.

Huh, who is that, kid? Oh, wait…that's not a kid. I thought as I looked at his big, brown eyes. There was a maturity there that wouldn't be present if he was a kid; so that means…

"I'm not a superhero, I'm an honor student…and who are you calling Haru-chan!" Haruhi screamed the last part, which made the boy run away.

Dammit, I wanted to see who was taller…

"Come on, Avery lets get out of here."

"Uh…"

"Avery he was taller."

"Awww man, are you sure?"

"Avery."

"Fine."

"Huh, that's confusing." Oh no please tell me that blonde idiot didn't just say something.

"I don't understand how the famous scholar can be so openly gay, when there is this lovely flower right before him," he asked this while grabbing my hand in a 'gentlemanly' manner. Honestly I'm not impressed with guys who 'openly' flirt with girls. Ha, take that Blondie! You're not the only one who can say openly all suave-like!

"Yeah…um…how do I say this nicely…Ah, I know, quit molesting my hand pervert!" Like I said before, I'm not all that great with flirty guys…

The idiot must have been shocked at first, but his stupor didn't last long because he started pinching my cheeks saying how cute my temper tantrum was.

He just had to bring up my height, didn't he?

Damn rich bastard.

"Now, now don't be shy! What type are the two of you into exactly?"

Type?

"Do you like the Strong, Silent Type?"

That's when the guy that could pass for the Jolly Green Giant came into view.

"The Boy Lolita?"

The small, high school boy from earlier came next and he was rubbing his eyes. Awww, Haruhi's glares make me cry too! Don't worry though! The traumatizing fear goes away after a while.

"The Mischievous Type?"

The ginger-haired twins from early then turned around with matching evil grins on their faces. Uh, can I take 'Hell No!' for 200 Alex?

"Or the Cool Type?"

Glasses then turned around with a _much_ more evil grin on his face. I think somebody's grandmother just died with that look…

Haruhi seemed to really freak out after the blonde boy got done with his speech. But of course, the idiot doesn't think to give her space and let her soak everything in. Nope, the blonde nimrod decides to make it worse and caress her chin while asking her seductively if she wanted him.

What was that about _Haruhi_ being gay? I think we can all clearly see who the true Rainbow Flag Holder is here! No offense to those who are! I'm all for being with the one you love, no matter the sex. But come on! What a hypocrite!

I got really angry at how nervous he was making Haruhi and decided to intervene.

"Oi, blonde pervert you're making Haruhi nervous so…let…GO!" I shouted the last part as I pushed him off Haruhi. Unfortunately for me, he was a lot taller and heavier than I imagined, so when I pushed him off her, I fell back on Haruhi who had already lost her footing trying to get away from Blondie.

Oh no…my Spidey Senses are telling me that this isn't going to end well.

CRASH!

And I was right.

Haruhi and I have just broken a vase. We broke a vase in a very elite, very expensive school. We are so screwed.

That's when those damn double voices appeared again.

"Ah, now you've done it,"

"We were going to feature that Renaissance Vase in an upcoming auction!"

"Awww, now you've done it commoners. The bidding price for that was going to be ¥8 million!"

After they said ¥8 million, I just blanked. I could hear Haruhi screaming in the background, but the only thing I could think of was how are we going to pay that back.

Almost as though she was reading my mind, Haruhi said, "I'm going to have to pay you back…"

"**With what money? You two can't even afford a school uniform?**"

Why do I get the feeling that those two are enjoying this? Oh yeah because they're laughing.

Bastards.

"Well what do you think we should do about this Tamaki?" I heard glasses ask Blondie… I mean Tamaki.

"There's a saying that you should be familiar with Chikoyashi and Fujioka. When in Rome, do as the Romans do (I wonder how long it took him to memorize that saying). Since neither of you have money, you'll just have to pay with your bodies (WHAT!). From this day forth, you both are the Host Club's Dog (Oh, I thought he meant something else. Phew, that was a close one.)," Tamaki said this all in one breath, not surprising for an airhead really. As I looked behind me I saw that Haruhi had become completely frozen.

I don't understand what's wrong. I mean it can't be too bad to join another club, right?

*Cricket, cricket*

Ah, crap…

From the corner of my eye, I saw the small boy poke Haruhi a couple of times before she fell.

Wait, fell!

"Haruhi!" I cried out as I began to shake her.

"Hey Haru-haru wake up! Seriously you're freaking me out here! Haruhi?"

Right when I was getting ready to slap her, I saw her right eye start to twitch.

"Haruhi?"

"Huh, Avery-senpai? What's going on?"

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding and smacked her lightly on the head.

"First things first, I told you to quit calling me senpai, brat. And also, don't faint on me again, I seriously thought that I had lost my best friend… I mean study buddy… there," I corrected quickly since we were still surrounded by a group of boys.

"Huh, good to know that I've finally reached 'best friend…I mean study buddy' status," she said while leaning on her elbows, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut it brat."

"Well, I hope that you've enjoyed your nap Haruhi, because we need you and Avery to go buy us a few supplies on our list," the boy with the glasses said as he smirked cruelly at his own joke.

"Sure, whatever you say Glasses. Where is this list of yours?" I said trying to see how far I can push before he cracks.

Apparently not very hard…

I thought while looking at the glare of his glasses.

"Avery, how can you be so calm about joining a Host Club?" Haruhi asked while getting off the floor.

"Well, Haruhi, I have this thing called 'calm' which helps me relax in stressful situations and—"

"You don't know what a Host Club is do you?"

"Not a clue," I said while sheepishly scratching the side of my face.

"Come on, I'll explain to you on the way to the market."

"Okay, sounds like a pretty good plan if you ask me!"

"Trust me when I say you won't be chipper when I tell you."

"We'll see about that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"Haruhi, I get it."

"I'm not sure you—"

"Dammit! I said I get it!"

"Huh, that doesn't sound too chipper to me."

"…"

"Avery?"

"Shut-up."

* * *

><p>"Huh, so that's a Host Club."<p>

"Yes, now do you see the dilemma we're in?"

"No, not really," I said while looking up to the clouds. Haruhi and I had just gotten back from shopping and were carrying one bag each.

"What do you mean that you don't see our dilemma? We've just been kidnapped by a bunch of idiots who have done nothing except criticize us and make us indentured servants! How can you be so calm about this?" She asked while giving an incredulous look.

"Wow, Haruhi, please don't sugar coat it. Tell me how you really feel about the Host Club," I replied while snickering at her.

"I'm serious Avery, how can you be so calm about this?"

"I guess it's because there isn't anything we can do about it now, huh? I mean we're already stuck with the lot of them, we might as well make our time with them enjoyable or nobody will be happy. You understand what I'm saying, don't you Haruhi?" I asked the last part looking away from clouds to gaze at her face, to make sure she fully grasped what I was saying.

She just sighed and shook her head. "I guess I see where you're coming from and it is a better way to look at things in a positive light than from a negative point of view."

"That's the spirit! Now lets get these bags back before Glasses decides to double our debt!" I said half-jokingly with nervous laughter added to the end.

"You know he'd probably be nicer to you if you called him his name."

"You know his name?"

Cue anime fall.

"You're kidding right? They introduced themselves when they were making out that grocery list," she said with exasperation filling her voice.

"Uh, I'm sorry? But seriously what are their names again?"

"This is going to be a long year…"

* * *

><p>Well it's a good thing that I know all of their names now. Perhaps Glasses, I mean Kyoya, won't be so angry with me now?<p>

Yeah, I'm getting the feeling that, that's wishful thinking…

"Ah, speak of the devils! Thanks for doing the shopping for us. Did you get everything on our list little piglets?"

Piglet?

I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. I guess compliment because he's such an idiot.

Judging by that look that was on her face, Haruhi must have been thinking the same thing that I was.

Well, I guess we should be thankful that he thanked us.

Did that make sense to anyone other than myself?

"Hey wait a minute, what is this?"

Does he not know what coffee looks like?

"Exactly what it looks like. It's coffee."

Thank you Haruhi!

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"Uh…already ground?" I asked while tilting my head to the side. I didn't know that there were different forms of coffee. I always thought there was coffee in its original form and well instant coffee…did I miss some important news- break?

"Yeah, what are you talking about? It's just regular, instant coffee."

"**It's instant?**" Two girls asked while tilting their heads to the side. Well at least I'm not the only confused one here.

"Whoa! I've heard of this before, it's Commoner's Coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki yelled out with amazement.

Is it just me or did his stupidity level just spike through the roof?

"I didn't know there was such a thing," one girl said

Really, 'cause I didn't know that there was any other way to make coffee.

"It's true then, poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans," another one of Tamaki's guests stated.

Really? You actually take time out of your pampered day and grind your coffee beans, or somebody does it for you? Doesn't sound so different to me…

"Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya said from behind me.

Wait behind me? Gah! When did his ninja ass get here?

That's when I noticed the twins on both ends of the couches.

"A hundred grams for ¥300? That's a lot less than we normally pay," Kaoru said…or was it Hikaru? Damn I can't wait to tell the difference.

"Fine, we'll go back and get you something else (What? Don't group me in walking all the way back to the store with you!). Sorry for not buying you guys expensive coffee," Haruhi said the last part with bitterness in her voice.

Well it looks like we're going back to the store.

What the hell happened to making this year enjoyable?

Tamaki all of a sudden shouted out, "No! I'll keep it (Why is everyone shocked?)! I'm going to try it (Okay everyone is getting even more excited?)! I will drink this coffee (Now everyone is looking at him like he's a god…what the hell?)!"

"Alright, Haruhi, come over here and make me some of this Commoner's Coffee," Tamaki added to his proclamation while walking away.

Really? You're the idiot who wants to try it so badly, why don't you do it the 'Commoner's Way' and read the directions on the back?

No Avery, don't be a smarty- pants. Make this year enjoyable. Make it enjoyable.

Just when I thought that I had my temper under control I hear, "Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it because he bought it," the redheaded, female dog said purposely in front of Haruhi.

Ah hell no, it's go time now!

You can disrespect me, but not my friends, puta!

That's right, I learned a couple of words from Mami!

She then giggled and said, "I'm sorry, I was talking to myself."

I put on my best cutesy face and said, "Really? That's usually a sign that you're going crazy. You should be more careful with who you do that with! You don't want nasty rumors going around the school about you!" I said with a slight laugh at the end and tilting my head to the side.

That's right! Don't mess with a player that's been in the game longer estúpido!

She just smiled at me with a hardened face and turned away.

I looked to my side and saw Haruhi grin at me before an obnoxious voice rang through the air, "Oh Haruhi!"

"I'm coming," she replied letting out a sigh as she went to go make them coffee.

After Haruhi left, I went to go stand by Kyoya.

He glanced down at me for a moment before looking back at the pad of paper in his hand.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked with that fake politeness.

"Actually, there is, could you please stop using fake politeness with me? I'm not made of glass and I'd rather you'd be real with me rather than all 'Cool Type,' okay?"

He paused from his writing before resuming what he was originally inputting into the Black Book of Death.

Hey, didn't the play, "The Crucible," have a devil that forced you to sign his 'black book' when you joined his group of sinners if he found you in the woods?

I wonder…

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Huh, so you want to play hardball, eh?

"Well, that was the main thing I wanted, but from the looks of it, you aren't willing to give up the charade, huh?" My question was met with silence and the sound of writing.

Right…

My gaze left his direction as I saw that redheaded *nasty word* from earlier. She was glaring at Haruhi.

"Hey, Kyoya-san…"

"…Yes, Avery-senpai?"

"Okay, don't call me senpai, it doesn't suit you. And also, could you do me a favor?"

"A favor? Tell me…Avery, how will I merit from this favor?"

"Actually, it won't merit you. It'd actually reduce your cliental by one person."

"Then why on earth would I do this favor?"

"Because if you don't she may not stop at hurting one person, but may continue until she has Tamaki all to herself, and I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about," I said while gauging his reaction. Apparently I said something to pique his interests because he ceased writing for a moment.

"You wish for me to throw her out of the club?"

I glanced back at the redhead who was still glaring daggers at Haruhi as she prepared the coffee. "No, not yet. Not unless she makes a move towards the person I care deeply about."

"I'm confused, I thought you wished to stop her before she hurts someone."

"I do, but if you throw her out before she hurts a very, sweet girl, then she'll just have ammunition to turn other Host Club clients against her. An unknown fear for the human race is like a gun in a child's hand; they will pull the trigger at anything that moves, even if it's at themselves if they're talked into it. If you throw out one guest for something they _might_ do, what will make the other clients think that they are safe? But you of course already thought of this, haven't you?"

"Hmmm… so what is it exactly that you want me to do Avery?"

"Keep an eye on her, as soon as she makes a move, have proof for her wrongdoing so that everyone can see her not as a garden snake, but as the cobra she really is. Can you do that for me Kyoya-san?"

"Yes I believe that I can accomplish that task for you. So you can drop the 'san' now Avery," he said with a conniving smirk on his face. I thought he was the Cool Type, not the Mischievous Type.

I smiled back with a huge grin gracing my face and said, "Oh, thank goodness! It was killing me not being able to call you your real name, but thanks for giving me the okay, Glasses!" As soon as those words left my mouth I couldn't help, but giggle at the glare I got from him.

He really needs to learn how to lighten up.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing around with you Kyoya. It's the only way I can get any true emotions out of you after all," I said with another smile gracing my face.

He just smirked at my immaturity before going back to writing.

I decided to listen in on what was going on at the 'Commoner's Coffee' table and couldn't help my giggle from escaping as I heard how some of the girls thought that their fathers wouldn't approve of them drinking the coffee. Well I was snickering at the thoughts before I heard Tamaki say, "What if I let you drink it, from my mouth."

"Ewww, backwash!" I said with disgust.

So gross! How do girls find _that_ sexy?

Kyoya just snickered at my stupidity before resuming his writing.

I honestly didn't care if he was laughing at me, I was just happy that he showed me some real emotions.

Maybe there is hope for him after all.

Just as I thought this, I heard a bunch of squeals from girls at the twins' tables. If it's one thing I've learned about the twins is that if their act _is_ for real, which I doubt, then Kaoru is on the bottom bunk while Hikaru gets the top bunk. If you know what I mean *wink, wink / nudge, nudge*.

Yeah, another bad joke inside my head… I really need to buy that goldfish.

"I'm sorry, *yawn* we're running late." Haninozuka Mitsukuni said while getting off the Jolly Green Giant, I mean Morinozuka Takashi's shoulders. I wonder what it'd be like to be carried somewhere like that; maybe Haruhi will be in a good mood and carry me one day.

I looked over at Haruhi who was still angry with Tamaki.

Or not?...

I then heard Mitsukuni tell the girls that he was waiting for Takashi's practice to end when he fell asleep. The girls once again squealed and said how cute it was. Huh, I award him for his cute act. I should take notes when I want to get out of trouble.

"Is that boy really a third year?" Haruhi asked while not thinking about who was right next to her. I could feel an irked mark throbbing on the front of my forehead.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, what was that? I couldn't hear you from all the way down here."

My reply was nervous laughter.

I guess I couldn't get too mad at Haruhi since he did talk like a little boy, but if it's what makes him happy, then what's the problem? He's not hurting anyone and he isn't hiding how he feels, so I guess he has my respect.

It takes a select few of us tiny people to be proud of still being able to hide away in the cupboards when we play hide-and-seek!

So I say fight the power! Burn those high heels and stilts! No longer shall we feel oppressed by the 'You Must be this Tall to Ride this Ride' sign! We will unite and—

Wow, calm down Avery. That only happened a couple of times and it wasn't the machine operators' fault that society is so judgmental.

Damn bastards.

Huh, oh oops…I completely spaced on what Kyoya just said…hopefully it wasn't too important.

Hahaha…uh-hum…

"Haru-chan, Avie-chan!" Mitsukuni cried out while he spun Haruhi around then looked at me. I couldn't help, but smile at him…and self-measured him myself to see if he was taller than me like Haruhi said.

Damn, she was right…maybe he ate more vegetables than me?

"Hey Haru-chan, Avie-chan, do you wanna come eat cake with me?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I need to eat healthy for swim season, but how about you join me on my 'Nothing, but Junk Food Day'?" I asked him with a smile.

He smiled a big smile then said, "What day is that?"

"It's the day, right after my final swim meet. I'm not sure when that is exactly, but I'll let you know in advance so that you can tell me which sweets to bring okay?"

"Okay! That sounds like fun! But how about you Haru-chan do you want eat sweets with me right now?" He asked with big, hopeful eyes.

Haruhi must have been too dizzy to see those big, brown eyes or had a resolve made out of steel because she turned down his offer to sweets saying how she wasn't that big of a fan.

"Huh, okay, then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunnies…"

Huh, he's a lot smarter than I thought. If he'd asked me then there would have been a bunny napping. Usa-chan was so cute!

Uh-hum, I mean, she's all right…

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

I'll take her!

Dammit Avery, calm down.

"Well, I guess she is kind of cute…"

I saw a light bulb go off over his head as Haruhi took a closer look at the bunny.

Finally! Somebody other than Kyoya and myself knows that Haruhi is a girl!

Once Mitsukuni left, Kyoya went onto tell us how the club utilizes every boy's talents and personality to gain popularity. Then told us how Tamaki was King of the Host Club.

Really? I thought for sure that Takashi and Mitsukuni would be number one?

Perhaps that's just my opinion? Probably is just my opinion since many high school girls need a compliment when the stresses of being perfect all the time get to them. I can relate to that, but I just don't feel as though Tamaki's comments are original; it feels as though he uses it on anyone with a skirt.

Wonder what would happen if he ever met Ranka?

"…The same goes for you too Avery."

Ah, crap.

I completely spaced out on Kyoya again!

"Uh, yeah Kyoya-san. I completely understand!" I stated with enthusiasm.

He gave me an evil smirk before stating, "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Not a word, sorry!"

"I guess it's to be expected (What the hell is that supposed to mean?). I was stating that you can try to run, but my Private Police Force will stop you (Huh, Private Police Force? Okay I give you 10 B.A. points). I also said that it was good that you still have your passport and reminded you that your step-father works for me," he finished his statement with a smug smile.

"Wait you're that Ootori?"

"That's right, I'm that Ootori."

His smugness grew to the size of Tamaki's stupidity, but that didn't matter. This was the son of the family who gave Moki and me our lives back. That helped us off the streets.

I bowed as low as I possibly could without ending up on the floor.

"Thank you so much for giving my family the chance, Ootori-san. You have no idea how much this means to my family."

This stopped Kyoya in his tracks; I guess he wasn't expecting that as a reaction.

"Actually, I do know how much it means to your family. Don't worry about it, your stepfather was more than qualified and is considered an asset rather than a liability to the company. Just do a good job here, understood?

"Hai!" I said with near tears in my eyes.

Haruhi looked over at me in confusion…I still haven't been able to tell her the entire story of my family back in America. Hopefully one day I'll be able to, just… not this day.

I can't wait to tell Moki all about this! He'll be so excited to hear…

Wait…Moki…oh no! I forgot to call him!

"Ah, Kyoya quick is there a phone anywhere near hear!" I asked with fear evident in my voice as I began to hastily look around the room.

"Ah, Avery don't tell me that you forgot to call home again!"

"Alright, I didn't forget to call home again. But saying that doesn't help me in the fact that I forgot to call home again!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes. Haruhi sighed as Kyoya told me that there was a phone in the kitchen.

"Thank you Kyoya!" I called out as I ran into the kitchen. Hopefully Moki didn't beat me home today! With his job he usually only works during the days except for one week out of every month; hopefully this is that week?

My mind was racing with these thoughts as I was listening to the dial tone.

Don't pick up.

Don't pick up.

DON'T PICK UP!

'_Hello, you have reached the voicemail of the Chikoyashi residence please leave your name, number, and message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible.'_

_At the tone please leave your message._

Oh thank you Supreme Being in the sky!

"Hey Moki, it's me Avery! Sorry about leaving this message so late, but Haruhi and I joined an…erm….club. I'll tell you more about it later on tonight, okay? All right, bye! I love you!"

I let out a sigh of relief when I realized that Moki wasn't home yet to freak out and be angry with me.

Well now that, that's taken care of, I might as well go back to the clubroom and see what's going on.

Let's see Tamaki is bugging Haruhi again, so I might as well go back to Kyoya's side and see if there is anything for me to do.

"What do you mean that we won't have any cake for tomorrow's meeting? I just ordered a new batch the other day," Kyoya asked with ice lacing his tone.

"You may have ordered it,"

"But, it hasn't arrived yet."

"**So don't shoot the messengers, Shadow King!**"

Shadow King, huh?

It suits the mood that he's in right now, but I guess he does have reason for it.

I'd be pretty angry too if what I ordered didn't come when I needed it to be there.

"Hey, Kyoya," I started while tugging on the sleeve of his arm so that twins can remain intact for one more day; he looked at me with a non-amused glance before nodding his head for me to continue. "If you want me to, I can create some cakes in no time flat. You have the ingredients for some yummy cakes. All I need is a list of the most popular ones.

"No offense, commoner,"

"But, we order our cakes from gourmet chefs,"

"**So why would we submit our customers to second-hand food?**"

I'm not supposed to take offense to that? Jerks.

"Well, what options do you really have left other than to trust me?"

Kyoya let out a sigh and told me to wait there for a moment while he go gets a printed out sheet of the popular cakes.

While he was gone, the twins and I saw Haruhi look as though she was deep in thought while Tamaki was still rambling on.

She must be thinking of what an idiot he is.

"Here you go. I don't expect it to be top-notch quality, but I do expect someone to taste each cake to make sure our guests will be able to hold off until the gourmet cakes get here, understood?" Kyoya asked while looking down at me.

Dammit I wish that I could look down on someone who isn't in freaking kindergarten.

All I did was nod my head before going off to start on the first cake, which happened to be a strawberry cake.

Yum, strawberries sound so good right now.

As I went inside the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for one strawberry cake, I soon realized that I didn't have anybody in there to taste my cakes.

Perhaps I should ask Kyoya whom he'd recommend?

But when I went back into the clubroom, everybody was missing…well everyone except for Mitsukuni who was sitting glumly in a chair next to his bunny.

What's going on?

"Um…Mitsukuni? Where is everyone?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Avie-chan. Everyone left without me to go give Haruhi a makeover. I guess there weren't any jobs left to give me." After he said this he looked at me with this deflated look in his eyes. Poor guy, hell, I'm only tinier than him by an inch or two so I know what it feels like to be left out all the time because nobody takes you seriously.

That's when an idea popped into my head.

"Oh, thank goodness that they left you behind then."

He looked at me with a confused look, which was by no means shown with his intelligent reply of, "Huh?"

"Well, Kyoya needs me to bake some cakes and I don't know if they'll be any good or not because you know how the creators' opinions are always biased, so I needed your help, but when I saw everybody was gone I was afraid that you were too busy with holding down the fort to help me. But, since your free, would you be so kind enough to help me Mitsukuni," I asked with a really long-winded reply. I thought using McKenna's lying method was full proof, but I don't think that I'll ever be able to pull the wool over Mitsukuni's eyes. Because even though he said, 'Okay!' enthusiastically and jumped up from his seat, his eyes showed me appreciation for taking his feelings into consideration; not excitement for a job being given to him.

I wish those guys hadn't made him sad and included him; how hard is it to come up with a fake task or send him with someone else?

Well at least he's no longer sad…

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mitsukuni, I've made twelve cakes; three cakes each for the four flavors. That should hold the Host Club meeting down for tomorrow, don't you think?," I said as I brought out the last slice of coconut cake with lime buttercream icing; the first three were strawberry cheese cake, chocolate cake with chocolate icing, and banana cake with chocolate buttercream icing. Turns out that Mitsukuni likes my cakes more than the gourmet chefs' cakes; in your faces Hikaru and Kaoru! But I can't brag yet, not until tomorrow when we see if the ladies enjoy it just as much.<p>

Also, if you're wondering how I made twelve cakes in such a short time. It's all thanks to Mitsukuni's assistance and the six ovens we have in the kitchen on each side. Unfortunately for Mitskuni and I that lead to a lot of embarrassing moments for us when we tried to reach the very top oven. Even with the chair for help, I had to sit on top of Mitsukuni's shoulders like we were playing chicken just so we could reach the very top one.

So embarrassing when you're wearing a skirt!

At least he was a gentleman about it though; that's all I can ever ask for.

Well that and we both had a good laugh when we found the step- ladder that reached the very top oven in the broom closet in the back.

"This one was really good too, Avie-chan!"

Huh? Gah! He ate it all in just five seconds again! That does it I'm taking him to a pie eating contest the first chance I get!

"Something wrong, Avie-chan?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Ah, nope, nothing is wrong! Just thinking…" My sentence trailed off as I saw the evil glint to his eyes.

That conniving—

"Bugger!"

He started laughing at the dumbfounded expression on my face and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Mitsukuni and I were brought back to reality when we heard Tamaki's girly voice say, "Awww, so cute! You're as pretty as a girl!"

Ugh, idiot! Because she is a girl!

When I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, I realized that I wasn't the only one taking notice of Tamaki's idiocy.

So Hikaru and Kaoru figured it out too, huh?

I looked over at Takashi and thought:

And then there was one.

I came back to the conversation as Kyoya said, "Who knows maybe he'll draw in some customers?"

Tamaki, of course, replied, "You know that's just what I was thinking!"

Yeah, uh-huh and I eat flying monkeys for breakfast.

You truly are a sly one, Kyoya-san. Bringing up Haruhi's possibility of being Host in front of the Idiot King.

Poor Haruhi, didn't look too thrilled at the prospect of becoming a Host, but agreed to it as soon as they told her if 100 people requested her and I continued to work as a 'maid,' indentured servant *cough, uh-hum*, then they'd look past our debt.

Haruhi looked at me for sign of approval, so I sighed and said, "If you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it."

So Fujioka Haruhi, infamous honor student that got in on a full-ride academics scholarship became a Host!

* * *

><p>Ugh, what a day! I seriously do not want to repeat a scenario that deals with an ¥8 million debt.<p>

With all the chaos going on, Haruhi and I both were too tired to even look at textbooks to prepare for next week's test; we know its early, but Ouran is our dream school and we'll be damned if we mess it up!

I don't even know if I'll be able to get up in the morning for my daily run. But I have to. I can't give up, no matter how tired I get.

Easier said than done.

"Avie! There you are! Now what's this that you joined a club other than swimming? I'm very proud of how well-rounded you're becoming, but don't you think it's a bit much with trying to maintain a good grade point average _and _withswim season coming up?" Moki asked while looking at me with worry in his eyes.

Dammit, the last thing I wanted to do was worry Moki.

"Well, Moki, you see…erm…you may want to sit down for this. And please don't get too upset with what I'm about to tell you," I said while pulling out a chair and sitting him down.

"Oh, Avie you know that I can never become too upset with you! Now tell Moki what's bothering you."

Okay, here goes nothing…

~…~…~…~…~…~…

"WHAT! An ¥8 million debt!"

Sigh.

So much for remaining calm…

* * *

><p>The next day went on as usual, the only difference is that I now have to see my best friend, who's a girl, dress in a boy's uniform and pretend to be a host.<p>

Yep, my life is officially weird.

But, at least it's not like poor Haruhi's who has to pretend to be something she's not. She says she doesn't mind and I believe her, but will it be too late to tell the truth when she does start to mind or become more…erm…curvy?

I guess time will only tell and I can learn how to fight in the meantime so if anyone messes with her I'll know how to be ninja like Kyoya.

Ah, speak of the devil, that's him up ahead.

"Hey Kyoya, don't you have a soul to steal in Georgia?"

"…I'm sorry, what nonsense are you going on about?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing. What can I do for you, I mean there has to be a reason why you're in 3-B's hallway," I said while walking with him to the clubroom.

He nodded his head and told me how Mitsukuni told him that my cakes were better than the gourmet chefs'. Oh wow, I thought he was just saying that to be nice, I didn't think that he actually meant it.

"Naturally, I have to test his statement with the ladies and find out what they think about the cakes. If they are as good as Mitsukuni says, then you can spend most of your time in the kitchen planning or baking for the meetings of the Host Club, occasionally serving tea in your free time of course. But if the ladies say otherwise, then I'm afraid it's back to being the maid (Indentured servant.) for you, understood?" After the last part was questioned he held his hand out to me and I gladly shook it.

Honestly, I'd kiss a llama if it got me out of going all the way to the store and back for pointless items.

Luckily I won't have to go to _that_ extent of groveling.

"Oh, by the way, Avery, I do hope that you put the cakes at their proper temperatures, it'd be such a shame if all that work went for naught, wouldn't it?"

Ah, crap!

I must have screwed that up, why else would Kyoya say that?

As soon as this thought came into mind, my tiny legs dashed off to the clubroom and sped off to where I was so sure that I stored the cakes before I left for home.

But when I looked inside of the frozen container, I saw…

Each cake was properly stored and put to their correct temperatures.

What the hell kind of game is that jerk playing?

I thought trying to catch my panicked breath.

"Avie-chan…Are you okay?"

I looked behind me to see Mitsukuni clutching his Usa-chan to his chest and looking at me with worried eyes. As I turned around I saw another figure except this one had dark hair and glasses. I could feel a glare come to my face as I looked at the monster of a Shadow King standing right behind Mitsukuni.

"What the hell Ootori? Each cake is on the correct temperature and stored properly in the fridge. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

He only smirked and said, "What 'Glasses' can't joke around too?"

Time stopped as I stood before him. This was all about revenge? That no good, conniving—

"Bastard."

Mitsukuni started laughing at my face. "It's a little too late to be calling Kyoya names, don't you think, Avery? Especially when he walks away before he can hear you?"

I turned a playful scowl on Mitsukuni as he continued to giggle at me. "Oh, hush! You're just lucky that you're on my good list right now for telling Kyoya that my cakes were better than the gourmet chefs'. Thanks for that by the way, but I doubt that the customers will agree with you," I told him with a smile.

"Why are you thanking me? I just told Kyoya the truth and I think that the ladies will more than agree with me on that part, don't you think so Usa-chan?" He asked his bunny while holding her up to his face. I could have sworn I saw that bunny's head move up and down on its own.

I really should get some more sleep tonight…

* * *

><p>Turns out Mitsukuni was right, the customers loved my cake and begged each Host to tell them which gourmet chef made it. I didn't think anyone would say anything though, that is until Kyoya called me over to his side and announced that I was now the Host Club's Baker and had prepared their 'divine desserts' that were before their very eyes and taste buds. I thought for sure that they would just keep hiding me away in the kitchen, in fear that the ladies would refuse anymore of their cakes that were touched by commoner hands, but I was wrong.<p>

And I've never been so happy about being wrong in my entire life!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mitsukuni, have you seen Haruhi?"<p>

"Huh?" The blonde boy said before turning his attention away from his bunny towards me. "Oh, hey Avie-chan! Um, nope, I haven't seen her since the club, but now that you mentioned it… I think she was looking for her bag before she left," he said with a look of concentration on his face.

"Her bag? Haruhi is probably the most organized girl that I've met," I said before noticing that Takashi was in the room with us, "I mean…erm…boy that I've met, definitely _not_ a girl in any aspect—"

"It's okay Avie-chan, Takashi figured it out today!" Mitsukuni exclaimed with a smile, then added, "But, that was really cute how you were fumbling about like that!"

"Ah, hush! You're still lucky that you aren't on my bad list from earlier today!" I quickly stated looking away. Hopefully he didn't see my blush.

Dammit why does he have to be so cute when he says things like that?

Wait cute?

Do I look at him in a cute, little boy way or…?

Gah! What am I thinking of course it's cute, little boy way! Stay focused Avery!

"Back to the main topic. It doesn't make any sense. Haruhi never misplaces her bag, so why would she start now?" I said trying to figure this out like a game of Clue. Unfortunately I always lose when I try to figure out who killed Mr. Boddy.

"I believe I can help you with that problem, Avery," Kyoya said while handing me some pictures of a very familiar redhead with an extremely familiar backpack.

"That witch is dead!"

"Now, now calm down Avery. You don't want to do anything rash."

"Not do anything rash? Are you kidding me? Haruhi is here on a _scholarship_ if she loses those notes and books for good then she's done for. She doesn't deserve that. Nobody deserves that," I said while I looked at the pictures in defeat. When I was about to cry, I felt a warm, strong hand being placed on my shoulder.

Mitsukuni.

Was the last thing I thought before I turned and hugged him for support. He didn't stiffen for one moment; just wrapped his arms around me and said it was going to be all right.

I reluctantly lifted myself from his embrace and thanked him for his kindness. I then asked Kyoya which fountain this was. He smirked at me and told me everything was being taken care of. When I looked at him curiously, he just nodded his head towards the window; where Tamaki was helping Haruhi.

Perhaps he's not such an idiot after all…

* * *

><p>I was actually looking forward to the next Host Club meeting. Kyoya promised me that he'd take care Ayanokouji today and I told him 'Hell would know no wrath, as a Chikoyashi Avery scorned' and to keep that in mind if he even thinks of backing out. He just smirked at the fact that I, a commoner, was threatening him, but, nonetheless allowed me to stay at his side while we waited for the redheaded tramp to make a move. But I couldn't help the feeling of being watched as Mitsukuni kept looking over at Kyoya's table with this forlorn look in his eyes.<p>

I told Kyoya that I should have made some cake for him yesterday.

Unfortunately for Mitsukuni and the customers, the package of cakes from the gourmet cooks came in yesterday after the club, and since Kyoya can't get his money back, he decided to keep the package and give me the day off. Everyone was saddened by this news, but understood all the same. They said it gave them incentive to come by next week for some of my delicious cake. Apparently the ladies come three times a week, but the Host Club meets everyday; two of those days to plan and three of those days to entertain. I'm already talking to Kyoya about my swim schedule. Hopefully, it will all work out like it does for Takashi's kendo practice.

Dammit, he's looking over here again. I'll just make him a plate of cookies tonight and give them to him in the morning; I feel really bad for letting my newfound, short friend down.

CRASH!

"Eek! Haruhi no! Please somebody help me! Somebody teach this commoner a lesson!" Ayanokouji screamed at the top of her lungs as Haruhi was on top of her in a confused manner. That witch did that on purpose!

Apparently I wasn't the only one with this thought as the twins poured water on top of the liar to cool her down.

They then began making faces at her as she questioned their behavior. Tamaki came along and helped Ayanokouji up and put her hair behind her ears. "Tamaki, do something. Haruhi, he attacked me—"

"I'm very disappointed in you," Tamaki began while looking at her with hard eyes, "It was you who threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain wasn't it?"

"What? You don't have any proof!"

"Actually we do," Kyoya stated while stepping up to her with pictures in his hand, "Don't doubt our information network for one moment."

"Tamaki—you have to believe me Haruhi, he attacked me…"

"Wow, I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you were insane enough to convince yourself of imaginary things, who knew?" I said nonchalantly and looking away from her as though the sight disgusted me, 'cause quite frankly it did.

"I know Haruhi isn't the kind of man to do such a thing (Well, duh, for starters he is a she, nimrod). Such a shame that such a beautiful lady (I wouldn't say beautiful in the same sentence as this broad…actually I wouldn't even say lady) isn't classy enough to be our guest. I'm sorry, but you are no longer welcome here."

Ah the sound of sweet justice.

"Tamaki, you, you idiot!"

Actually Tamaki is finally doing something smart for a change, but thanks for playing the 'Is He an Idiot Today Game,' please never try again.

After the redheaded she-devil left, Tamaki turned his attention to a now soaked Haruhi. "Now, how will I punish you since it is your fault after all (Of course, as soon as he does something smart he does something stupid again!). Hmmm, your quota is changed to one thousand customers!" He cried out dramatically.

What? How is this fair! I thought as Haruhi made a really sad face. Awww, well Kyoya seems to be getting a kick out of this…jerk planned this all along. Oh well, nothing I can do now.

Kyoya then handed her a dry uniform and apologized for it, saying it was the only one they had. What's so bad about the uniform? Guess I'll find out soon enough.

Once Haruhi left, Kyoya suddenly said, "Damn, I forgot to give these extra towels to Haruhi. Tamaki, do you mind taking them to him?"

"Huh, no problem Kyoya."

I looked at Kyoya like he was crazy. "You do understand that Haruhi is changing back there, right?"

"Yes."

"And that Tamaki will find out that Haruhi is a girl for sure, right?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you want him to know?"

"Perhaps…"

"Is that why you two spilt water all over Haruhi too?"

The twins smirked devilishly before stating in a very Kyoya-like manner, "**Perhaps…**"

"You know you guys are going to be the death of me, right?"

Cue everybody except Tamaki and Haruhi, "_**Perhaps…**_"

Damn rich bastards.

"Come along, our handiwork should be coming into play just about now."

Well, I guess a free show is a free show.

And may I say what a show? Tamaki's face was beat red and he could hardly take his eyes off of 'Cute Haruhi' once she came out in that uniform. Yep, she is the only girl here rocking that yellow mushroom.

Later on when everyone was leaving, I couldn't help, but ask Mitsukuni, "Do you think Kyoya was right about Haruhi and Tamaki being the makings of love?"

And how does that cute, blonde, little bugger reply. By saying the one word that I found extremely annoying that day:

"Perhaps…"

"Gah! You're just as bad as that devil with the glasses! That's it! I no longer feel sorry that you didn't get any of my cakes today and I'm _not_ bringing you any cookies tomorrow either!"

"Wait! Avie-chan, you were going to bring me cookies?" He asked with excitement.

"Not anymore!" I cried out while sticking my tongue out at him. I began laughing as I ran away.

"Hey get back here! I want cookies Avie-chan!

I couldn't help myself as I laughed harder and ran away from him faster. It's so much fun playing with Mitsukuni. Especially when he thinks that I'm serious about not baking him cookies.

But don't tell him I said that!

This is just too much fun!

I wonder what tomorrow will bring?


End file.
